


The Talk

by DreamerAlly21



Series: Supernatural X Reader Imagines Collection [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: Imagine: Being depressed and visiting your best friends, Sam and Dean, to take a break from your stressful life for a night.~Includes: some angst, mention of Depression, (emotional) Hurt/Comfort, and the boys being supportive sweethearts~





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!  
> Once again, this Reader Insert was written with me in mind/written for me at first.  
> Sorry about that.  
> I was just having a really rough day when i started this along with feelings i’ve had for a while now. 
> 
> This is the result.

Y/N: Hey... 

Sam: Hey. 

Y/N: Are you guys home? Can i come over for a while?

Sam: Yeah. Of course. What’s up? 

Y/N: I’ll talk to you when i get there. 

 

I lock my phone and turn it on silent before Sam can reply to my text. The truth is, i’m already on the bus heading for the bunker, and i mentally send a quick prayer of thanks that i did not have to turn around.  
The scattered people in the starry night, yellow street-lamp glowing area focus on their phones below, the view ahead, or even windows of stores beside them, as i step off the empty vehicle.  
The same people pay me (or each other, i notice) no attention as i walk past them. 

I continue my slow pace toward the thick woods not far away, that start with the end of a faded asphalt road, but i know later will turn into the natural dirt of a forest floor.

It takes only ten minutes to reach my destination. My flashlight bounces off a reflective surface two feet away. As i sneak closer, the darkness surrounding it warps into the shape of Dean’s Impala. I run my hand over the cool metal top lovingly and sigh deeply. I stand there for a minute catching my breath before entering the sunken front door, the rest of the bunker looming tall like a concrete castle.

“Hey guys.” I smile without teeth, holding out my hand in a small wave.  
“Hey kiddo! Been wondering when you were gonna visit again.” Dean chuckles, rising from his chair at the map table to meet me at the bottom of the stairs.  
“Hey, Y/N. How’re you feeling?” Sam asks, following his brother.  
I give them each a quick hug for my second greeting as they talk- which is returned. I try to hide my disappointment when it’s over.

“All right, i guess.” I shrug. “Um, do you think we can move this talk to the kitchen?”  
“You want something to eat? I was thinking about whippin’ us up a couple of burgers.”  
“No thanks. I just want a drink please.”  
Dean’s face has fallen slightly in concern and possible confusion, even though i see him cover it up just as quick.

I sit down on my favorite stool at the table as Sam’s flannel enters my line of sight when he sits in front of me.  
A few seconds later, Dean puts a bottle of my favorite soda next to my arm while sitting next to Sam.  
“Thank you.” I mutter, taking a sip before slipping back into silence.  
“So...” Dean says. “You gonna talk or give us the silent treatment all night? Not that we mind the company, but you can’t keep it all inside, you know? Bottlin’ it up won’t do any good.”  
“Y/N, i can see you’re hurting inside. You’re not alone, okay? Dean and i- we’re here for you.”

“I know. It’s just... Everything. Where do i even begin?”  
“Wherever you need to. Like pen on paper.” Sam adds.  
I sigh again in an attempt to rid myself of all the feelings weighing heavily, yet empty on my chest.  
“Well, for starters, my Depression made an apperance today. I mean, i guess it never really goes away, but when i woke up this morning, it hit hard. I didn’t feel like doing anything. I was just- what’s a good word? Numb. Kind of like how i feel right now. I know it doesn’t have to have a reason, but it still sucks. And my day just got worse. Have i told you two about my stepdad?”

Two combined brief nods, silently encouraging me to continue.

“I wish i could move out, but i can’t. I still don’t know how to drive- i had to take a bus then walk here- i don’t have a job. I love my mom to pieces, but my stepdad is always making me crazy one way or the other.” I start to rant and tune out everything else, eyes staying glued to the aged, wooden table.  
“He is always coming to ME with OTHER peoples problems, he does things to make me frustrated on purpose and thinks it’s a joke! I’m always getting things for him when HE forgets it on the way out the door because he’s too lazy to walk back in after sitting in his vehicle. There’s just so much crap and i’m sick of it! Tonight before i texted you, Sam, he said he didn’t really like how i dressed. We made a huge deal out of it...”

I stuff my hands into my favorite red jacket pockets, the top layer to my own flannel and t-shirt combo, a fashion choice i had before meeting the brothers.  
“That’s not all. My sister-in-law, who is like my actual sister, the one who lives with us? She’ll be moving out in four months because- because...” I can’t bring myself to say it. “Plus, she’s one of the few people i can talk to if i ever have a problem within my family. She helps me with schoolwork and is so, so, nice.” My eyes begin to blur from my hidden emotions finally coming to light.  
“She said i can come visit, but it won’t be the same.”

I sigh again, closing my eyes to keep my growing tears inside.  
“Can-Can i just have a hug please?” I murmur, barely above a whisper, my voice catching in my throat.

In that instant, four strong arms cover my small body on each side in a tight bear hug- full of brotherly love and assurance. I hug two of the arms, enjoying how both soft flannels feel on my fingertips. I grip the materials a little harder- never wanting to let go.  
With each sniff from my crying, i smell a fading hint of cologne Dean wears sometimes; mixed with the subtle laundry detergent i know Sam likes to use.

After two minutes of hugging and me releasing my emotions, i feel a little lighter. I exhale a shaky breath the same time Dean tucks a strand of hair beside my ear.  
Sam’s warm hand continues to hold onto my own cold fingers firmly, but gently, as he gazes with big round eyes into my own. One of them gives the top of my head a quick, lingering kiss.  
“Feel better, sweetheart?” Dean asks quietly.  
I blush at the nickname, but nod my head yes, not trusting my voice yet.  
“Y/N, we had no idea you were suffering so much.” Sam says in the same tone of voice.

“I’m sorry... I guess i just forget that... There are other ways to cope.” I hiccup.  
“Do you want to spend the night here? We can just take it easy.”  
“I have to ask first. I’ll... I’ll text my mom. She likes you guys.”  
“How about we catch up on some movies? We got an awesome sitting room now with a tv, bar, signs, the whole nine.” Dean adds, grinning.  
“I would love that.” A thin, but grateful smile appears on my lips.

What should we watch first?” Sam asks.  
“Well, let’s ask the woman of honor.”  
“I’m the only girl here, Dean...” I roll my eyes, but smile a little bigger this time.  
“That doesn’t make you any less special, kiddo.”  
“Hmmm... Would you guys be willing to watch a chick flick?”  
“Sure.” Sam nods.  
“It’s not the friggin’ Notebook, is it?”  
“No. I was thinking more of a comedy.”  
“Then it’s a deal. Who wants popcorn?”  
“Me!” I exclaim.

My appetite, and my hope for the future, slowly make a return.


End file.
